Forever Yours
by Red Nevada Rose
Summary: She had the rose-and-pearl life. But when war threatens her kingdom, she makes a decision that takes her to a life she's never been. Along the way she meets up with an old "friend" & wounds are reopened. Own take at Disney-ish fairytale. BAD SUM. NO SUES
1. Mary's Song

**A/N: Everything in the story is mine. The only reason it is under the "Disney" category is because . . . well, it's a fairy tale, but not a super-duper fluffy fairy tale. And Disney was the only category I could think of. I will say this again and for one time, because rewriting it just gets really annoying, but everything in this story is mine, mine, mine.**

**Take this as a warning: Yes, this **_**is **_**a fairy tale. That means there will be magic and mythical things. If you don't like that, then you might wanna click that "back" button up there.**

Chapter One: Oh My My My

The young Princess Katherine ran through the courtyards and gardens of her home (or as known to those not as fortunate as her, the castle) trying to find the visiting prince, who had run far ahead of her and also who had visited her kingdom for her seventh birthday. But Prince Nicholas could care less about that. He was from Eskermir, the Water Kingdom, and he had never been to the Earth Kingdom of Rosarin before. Nicholas had been told of the many intriguing animals that occupied Rosarin, so, being the curious nine-year-old he was, escaped the birthday dinner to find an animal.

"Nicholas!" Katherine screamed, still running through the gardens, "Nicholas, come back here! You are going to get in trouble!" As she ran on the dirt path that led into the wood, a pair of hands reached out from behind a tree. With one covering her mouth and one wrapping around her waist, Nicholas pulled Katherine behind the tree with him.

"Hush, will you? I do not want you scaring that off. And I will beat you up if you make it move," he commanded as he pointed to a griffin was drinking from a plentiful hot spring. It was quite an unusual statement for a prince, but then again he was only nine years old, so what could you do? "I have never seen anything like it."

Katherine raised an eyebrow, "You have never seen a griffin?"

Nicholas looked back at her, "No. And you have?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well, of course I have. And that one is my favorite. He is a nice one." She nodded as if to put emphasis on her statement. Nicholas had turned his head to look back at the griffin. Katherine studied him, "Would you like to meet him?"

Before she got a reply, she whistled a low, soft note that caught the griffin's attention. The griffin raised its eagle's head and focused in on the young monarchs. The animal took notice of the young girl and made its way over warily, unsure about the boy standing next to her.

Katherine put her hand up to scratch the creature's head, "He will not hurt you." She said to both the griffin and Nicholas. The griffin moved its golden eyes to the prince and looked at him expectantly.

"You are supposed to scratch his head." Katherine offered, and Nicholas did just that. The griffin leaned in towards Nicholas naturally, "He likes you." Katherine proved.

"Does he have a name?"

Katherine looked around, "Yes. But it is a secret."

Nicholas was puzzled. "Why would a name be a secret?"

"My father told me that when you name something, you get attached to it. And griffins are wild creatures, so he will not stay for long. When he matures and travels to a new forest, I will always remember him as a friend with a name and not a wild creature without a name."

"So what is his name?"

"Phillip." She stated simply.

Nicholas let out a sharp, quick laugh, "Phillip? That's a name for a person. Not a lion . . . or an eagle . . . what is he again?"

"A griffin." It was quiet for a moment.

"I don't suppose your name is any better, is it?" Nicholas asked.

Katherine shot him a look. "Well of course it is. It is Katherine."

"What's your full name?"

Katherine sucked in a big breath, "I am Princess Katherine Marie Helena Camille Angela Madeline Addela Alexandra Ava Juliet of Rosarin." Nicholas looked at her with wide eyes, "But you can call me Katie. What about your name?"

"I am not fully sure if I have one as long as yours. But I am Prince Nicholas of Eskermir. And you may refer to me as Nick."

The two had continued scratching Phillip, but the griffin was now looking to the sky and back to Katie. "Go on. You can do it."

"What is he wondering?" Nick asked her.

"I'm not sure. But I think he is asking if it is alright if he flies for a time." At this, Phillip had backed up a few steps, stretched his magnificent wings, and soared into the sky. Katie and Nick watched him for a moment when she realized something.

"I made him move." Katie averted her eyes to Nick, who did not want to stop watching the creature soaring ahead, but he looked at the girl.

"Yes . . . and?"

Katie smiled smugly, "You won't beat me up. You said you would if I made him move. I made him move and you haven't touched me."

Nick smirked, "Consider it a birthday present."

"Oh no. Birthday presents are to be asked for. I never asked to move Phillip."

"Fine. What would suit your pleases, your royal Highness?" Nick bowed deeply in a joking way.

Katie hit him to make him stand up, "A kiss."

"A kiss?" Nick questioned her.

"Yes. I want a kiss." Now, reader, you may be surprised to hear such a wish coming from a seven-year-old, but keep in mind that both children have not "matured" and have not realized the importance of a kiss.

"There is no way I will kiss you. You are seven, and I am nine. Therefore, I am older and I can do what I want."

"Yes. But Nicholas, may I remind you that you are in my kingdom now? And that matters more than age, so you have to kiss me."

Nick rolled his eyes, "Fine." He leaned in towards her, his lips puckered as far as they would go so he would not have to touch her for long. When she could feel his breath on her face, she turned heel and ran back towards the castle. Nick stumbled, but did not fall. "Hey!" He called after her, but ran as well.

The two raced back to the castle. It was a tie, but neither of them could agree on that and were found arguing when the parents of the children had decided to take an evening stroll before either retiring for the night or heading back to their original kingdom, plus Katie's father, King Joseph, wanted to show off the prized gardens of Rosarin to Nick's parents, King Gerald and Queen Lucille. That was, in fact, what Rosarin was known for: plants, animals, anything that had to do with Earth.

When the elder nobles found their children, they listened in before making fun comments and predictions:

"I won!" Nick started.

"No, you did not! I started running first, so I reached the wall first."

"But I am older, and I can run faster, so I reached it first!"

King Joseph winked at King Gerald, "Seems like they are getting along quite well."

King Gerald chuckled, "You just wait, Joseph. They will still be at it even when they are married."

The children stopped their bickering and looked at their fathers in unison, "Married?!"

"I can not marry her. She is seven!" Nick commented.

"I will be nine in two years!" Katie argued.

"Yes, but by then I will be eleven."

"Father, will I really have to marry him? I just met him!"

The two fathers continued on with their joking.

"Perhaps their marriage will bring together a whole new kingdom, a water _and _earth kingdom." King Joseph replied to King Gerald's comment.

Queen Lucille clicked her tongue at her husband and his companion and smiled, "Stop it, you two. They are only children. Getting married at this young an age? Oh my my my."

The elders continued their evening walk, King Joseph proudly exaggerating the number of gardens on the castle property, leaving Nicholas and Katherine alone again.

"Were they serious about us getting married?" Katie warily asked.

Nick snorted, "I sure hope not. I just met you!"

"Exactly! I would much rather have you as a friend."

"Really?" Nick asked and received the affirmative in a nod, "Then we shall be friends." He held out his hand and she shook it.

Queen Lucille called for her son. They were leaving. "I will be right there, Mother!" he called.

"Will we see each other again?"

"I am not sure. But we will keep to each other by letter." Nick said before he ran off to his mother and father waiting by the castle gates.

That was the last thing Nicholas and Katherine said to each other in person for the next nine years.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, whoever read it!! This was the first thing I've written in third person, so please tell me how I did. Also, I'm only planning on writing this when I'm close to done with my Twilight fanfic and only if I feel like I have enough motivation coming from readers. I really want to continue this story. I think it is really good, but that's just me. So if you liked it, please tell me and give me motivation to continue!! Thank you! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Seasons of Love

Chapter Two

_Nine years later_

The warm, late summer sun fluttered through the bedroom windows and warmed the cool, golden silk sheets of the princess' bed, causing her to roll the other way and throw a pillow over her head. The fire that the maidservant had arranged earlier was happily crackling away in the fireplace and sending warmth into the room, although it was the middle of August and the need for a fire was little.

"Alrigh', ya lazy bum, git up!" said the maidservant while she was walking into the bedroom. She noticed the princess hiding under her sheets, walked over to the window and opened the curtains wider. The princess gave a slight groan, but her complaint was muffled by the mattress her face was stuffed into. The maidservant smiled at the princess she had helped raise, "Now what was that? Don't think for one second that just because today is your sixteenth birthday, you git to lay on your bum all day. You have your –."

"I know what I have today, Gwendolyn," interrupted Princess Katherine (people had stopped calling her "Katie" when she was thirteen). She had taken the pillow off of her head and was now smiling at the closest thing she had to a mother. She continued, "Breakfast, a walk around the garden with Father, lessons, lunch, preparing myself for the ball-slash-end-of-the-summer-gala, going to the ball-slash-gala, have dinner at the ball-slash-gala, go back to the ball-slash-gala, returning to my room from the ball-slash-gala --."

Gwendolyn held up her hand and stopped Katherine, "If you say 'ball-slash-gala' once more, I'll be pulling you out of bed myself."

Katherine rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same, "Alright, I am up." She slid the sheets off of her and flipped her legs to the side of her bed and lifted herself up. Katherine made her way over to the window, hoping for a chance to see her most anticipated guest of tonight's party: Prince Nicholas. The two had promised to stay friends long ago, but they had only kept in contact by letter. It was not a very promising friendship. But tonight was the night that they would be face-to-face, well, if they could find each other through the masks required to wear.

The view from the window featured the same day-to-day thing: the entrance gates of the palace, the path leading up to the palace, and the various vegetation and wildlife living among the palace grounds. The stone path, though, was full of wagons with supplies for that night and carriages holding various nobles and invitees from all around. Nothing really interested Katherine, so she turned back towards her room to find a teary-eyed Gwendolyn.

"What is the matter?" Katherine asked her friend, rushing over in an attempt to comfort her.

Gwendolyn shook her head, "You're just so grown up. You were this little girl with wild hair once, and now," she gestured towards the princess, "you're this beautiful young woman."

Katherine smiled, "I am still the Katherine you have always loved and known. Nothing has changed."

"Well we best be gettin' ya ready for today dearie," Gwendolyn stopped her tears and pushed Katherine towards her dressing screen at the end of the massive bedroom. A light yellow day gown with gold ribbon down the corset area and pink embroidered roses along the front was hanging over the screen. Beside it was the dreaded petticoat and corset to be worn underneath the gown. Katherine sighed, grunted, and whined to Gwendolyn as she tied the corset. Katherine didn't understand why or what she needed the corset for, she was slim enough to look just fine without it. But it was "proper ways for a princess to appear."

When Gwendolyn had her all ready for the day, Katherine made her way towards the Grand Dining Hall for breakfast. Passing the kitchen along the way, her nose picked up the delicious wafts of the food: fresh tea from the tea bushes in the garden, coffee cake, black coffee, cinnamon cakes and raisin cakes, apple cider, and such. She couldn't help it, she wandered into the kitchen. It just smelled so delicious!

"Well, if it isn't the beautiful birthday lady herself?" Katherine turned to see her tutor, Nathaniel, beaming at her. His tanned skin, brown eyes, and dark hair accentuated his unnatural bright white teeth, tan trousers, and white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had his arms crossed against his chest and leaning against the kitchen wall next to the doorway Katherine had just come through. "Has anyone seen the princess? Last I saw of her, she was about this tall, mud all over her legs and her brown hair was frizzed about her head."

"Oh, and has anyone seen Nathaniel? He looks like he should be thrown out of the palace by speaking about the princess like that." Katherine countered back.

Nathaniel leaned off of the wall and put his hands on either side of the princess' face, "Ah, yes. But I am too dear to your heart for you to allow that." He grinned and kissed the top of Katherine's head.

Nathaniel was like the brother that Katherine never had. He was her greatest friend, her best friend, and the younger brother of the man who broke Katherine's heart two summers ago. But Katherine refused to think about that.

"I'll be up to your room after your walk with your father. I have a special surprise lesson that your father has wanted me to teach you. Consider it my gift to you." Nathaniel said, letting go of Katherine's face.

A worried look came across her face, "You do not have to buy me anything, Nathaniel. If it cost you terribly, then please do not teach it."

He shook his head, "I am teaching you no matter what. My family gets paid for whatever I teach you, so this won't cost me a coin. You better be out of here now. Your father is waiting for you." He patted her cheek as a sign of farewell and she left the kitchen.

The corridor Katherine was walking down was the Main Corridor of the castle. The walls were decorated with enlarged tapestries portraying the kingdom's history. Katherine stopped at a tapestry that was made before she was born: when her parents had first become married.

_Wow_, Katherine thought, _Mother does look a lot like me, but _she _is prettier_. A woman with the same chocolate brown curls, vivid blue eyes, and freckles looked back at her with a smile. Katherine smiled sadly. Oh, if only she knew her mother. She had died after giving birth to Katherine. _Something happened in her brain_, the princess recalled, _that is what everyone told me_. She didn't believe something had happened with her brain. She had always thought she had killed her mother, but whenever she brought it up, someone would assure her that it wasn't her, that it was just her mother's body that had failed her.

Katherine sighed, turned from the tapestry, and continued her journey towards the Dining Hall. When she entered, the long red oak wood table was already full with food from the kitchen and at it sat the Katherine's father and the visitors for the ball. They sat up when Katherine entered and held up their glasses to her as a birthday toast. She nodded and they lowered their glasses, sat, and continued their meal, but her father came up to her.

"Happy birthday, my dear," King Joseph hugged her.

"Thank you Father," Katherine replied and hugged him back in response, "Have you--?"

King Joseph smiled and shook his head, "No. Nicholas and his family are not here yet. Eskermir _is _a while away. Just be patient. But I must warn you, Katherine. Nicholas is not the child you met nine years ago. He has grown, just like you. I have been told that he is ignorant and rude. Now, do not tell this to others, but he is not the greatest person I want you to spend your time with," He held up a hand when Katherine opened her mouth to protest, "Yes, I know. He is your friend. But you two have not seen each other for nine years, only by letter. I am just warning you. I do not want my daughter hurt again."

Katherine smiled tightly, "I will not get hurt again. I have made my mistakes, and I know how to keep myself protected. I will be fine."

"I know you will. You _are _my daughter, after all. Well now, come eat." King Joseph led Katherine towards the table, where she ate the food she ate every morning of every day.

After breakfast, the king and his daughter took their usual stroll through the palace grounds, visiting the animals and observing the change in the color of the leaves of the trees.

A way into the walk, King Joseph brought up a subject he didn't want to bring up, but he knew he had to, "Katherine, you are sixteen now and you are my only child."

Katherine moved her gaze from the rose garden to her father, "Yes?"

"The law states that a woman cannot rule on her own."

"But grandmother did just fine years ago."

"That was with me and your uncles as her sons and still living with her. She was not alone. You are at the age where I will step down one day and you must take the crown. But that cannot happen unless there is a man behind you."

"Father, you cannot mean what I think you mean," she saw the look on her father's face, "No! I will not marry! You know my past with romance and such. It did not end well. And you said yourself that you do not want to see me hurt. You will not go back on your word!"

"I am not going back on my word, Katherine. I said I will not see you get hurt, and that is exactly what I am going to protect you from. I will find the greatest bachelor in the kingdom to love you. I will even search every inch of the Water, Air, and Fire Kingdoms to find you the best."

Katherine looked down and sighed, "The best would be to trust me that I can do this on my own and not to force me into a marriage. I can not do it Father." She looked up at him.

"Your stubbornness shows. You got it from me," he chuckled without humor, "Which makes this situation all the tougher. But I will tell you what will happen. You are going to become queen, and you need a man for that to happen. You are going to get married, whether you love or even like the man or not. I will not allow anything else."

Katherine just shook her head and "No." was all she said. She turned around and ran back to the castle and up to her room. She flung herself upon her bed and cried.

"He cannot do that to me. He knows what happened the last times I was 'in love'. It just cannot happen," she cried into her pillow.

"Now, now, what's the matter?" called a voice from behind her.

Katherine gasped and raised her head to find herself looking at Nathaniel, "Oh. Hello." She sniffed.

"Well, quite the greeting, wasn't that?" Nathaniel sat himself next to Katherine, "Alright, what's happened?"

Katherine sighed, "I am getting married."

"Shouldn't you be excited about that? It's every girl's dream to get married."

"Yes. But I want there to be love. Not just because the law says so."

"Ah, I see now." Nathaniel wrapped an arm around her in a comforting way.

"I will not be allowed to be queen without a man. What does that say about Rosarin? Women cannot do things on their own, let alone rule? Oh, you know how I am when it comes to love. It always breaks down and I am the one who gets it worst."

"Yes. I do know how you are when it comes to love. I must say, after what happened two summers ago, if he weren't my brother, I'd beat him. I always liked you more than him."

Katherine let out a sharp laugh.

"There we go. I knew I'd get you to laugh sooner or later. Well then," he stood up and grabbed Katherine's hands to pull her up, "time for lessons."

"Must we really do them on my birthday?" Katherine complained.

"Ah, but your lesson _is _your present, might I remind you." Nathaniel picked up a bag, which looked slightly heavy, and carried it over to the princess. He undid the buttons and pulled out two fencing swords, two face masks, and two sets of protective clothing.

A frozen shocked smile was on Katherine's face, "Fencing?"

Nathaniel smiled and tossed her one of the sets of protective clothing, "Put these on and meet me back out here," he ordered.

Katherine went behind the dressing screen and pulled off her gown and petticoat (she figured keeping the corset on would be smart, since Nathaniel most likely didn't want to or know how to tie it back together) and put the jacket on over her corset. She had a little trouble with the breeches, but in the end she thought she had it right and came from behind the dressing screen back towards Nathaniel.

"Breeches suit you," joked Nathaniel.

"Just teach me."

After about two and a half hours of nonstop lessons, Nathaniel allowed Katherine to go back to the screen and change into her normal clothing.

"I must say, the breeches were strangely comfortable." Katherine admitted when the two were walking towards the Dining Hall for lunch.

Nathaniel laughed, "Don't let Gwendolyn hear you." Katherine laughed along with him.

* * * * *

After lunch, a number of women (Gwendolyn, servants, ladies-in-waiting) pushed Katherine back towards her bedroom to dress and get her ready for the ball. On the way, various decorators, caterers, and planners passed the group of women. The palace corridors were full with flowers and small forest life: blood red roses, blushing pink tulips, sunny daffodils, baby bluebirds, red-bellied robins, and tiny fairies with different colored light surrounding them. A light green fairy was dancing on the tip of Katherine's nose when Gwendolyn whisked Katherine away from the fairies and up the stairs to her room.

"Must we really take _hours and hours_?" Katherine complained once they got up to her room, "It is only one night, one ball, one gown, and one mask. No one is going to know who I am, that is the point of the mask! The mask is the only reason I agreed to this ball, so no one would know who I am and I can be as normal of a sixteen year old as I possibly can!"

Gwendolyn shook her head as she pushed Katherine down onto a stool in front of a mirror and a vanity filled with products to beautify oneself. The women spent hours primping, straightening, curling, powdering, plumping, trimming, combing, brushing, blushing, shimmering, glittering, moisturizing, shining, gleaming, glistening, and pretty much everything else known to man—er, woman—on Katherine. In the end, her reflection was one of smooth and soft brown wavy hair, ocean blue eyes glowing with golden flecks around the pupil, smooth milky skin, and light tan freckles sprinkled across her face, arms, and shoulders. _I-I'm beautiful_, Katherine thought pleasantly as she stared at herself in her petticoats and makeup. She had never really considered herself beautiful the way everyone else did.

A light knock on the door came from behind. One of the younger ladies-in-waiting rushed over, spoke to whoever had knocked, said a quiet "Thank you", and hurried back into the room with a short cube-shaped box, a letter, and a massive puffy dress sack. The girl tapped on Katherine, who was still amazed at her reflection in the mirror, and handed her the box and letter.

"Thank you," Katherine dismissed the women for the moment into her sitting room just outside the bedroom. She carried the box to her bed, which had been made somewhere between the time she cried earlier that day from her walk with her father and now when she had a strange box. She opened the letter first, figuring that it would explain the box.

_My dear friend Katherine,_

_Well, this is it. You are sixteen now. How does it feel? Most likely not different, as most birthdays do. But you will see that turning sixteen changes everything. I know it was to me two years ago. You are now able to be queen. I am positive that I can say we are both quite unsure, am I correct? But I am sure you will be fantastic as queen, if there is a man at your side or not._

_Alright, this is a peculiar way to say "Happy Birthday". Let me start over._

_Happy Birthday, Princess Katherine Marie Helena Camille Angela Madeline Addela Alexandra Ava Juliet of Rosarin. Didn't think I would remember, now did you?_

_I hope this letter and present find you well. Perhaps you could even use the present tonight to help find me through the crowd, although it __is__ quite a hassle to carry. People will wonder what you are staring at, considering it is very rare. Well, I better change subjects. Knowing me, I will spill the secret of your present._

_I will see you tonight, then? Well, hopefully. Why is it masquerade again? Remind me when we meet up. I will be the gentleman with a single yellow rose waiting for you. It is the color of friendship, I believe. Until then . . ._

_Forever Your Friend,_

_Prince Nicholas_

Katherine smiled and put the letter back into the envelope it had come from. She stared curiously at the box, wondering what it could be. Her curiosity got the better of her. She tossed the letter aside and grabbed the box, pulling the lid off with it.

At first, when she looked down into it, there was nothing. Just a light blue mist-like thing floated inside. She reached her finger in the box. At moment's touch, the mist swirled around her finger and floated upwards. When the mist was face-level with her, it started forming what looked like a sphere, becoming solid but liquid at the same time. The sphere floated there for a second. Katherine touched her finger to it again, just to see what it would do. When she did, the sphere became mist again and made its way back into the box. Katherine stared at it, puzzled.

A knock came upon her door, making Katherine jump, and "Princess! We must finish you! The ball starts in less than an hour!" came from the other side.

With an unconscious instinct, Katherine placed the lid back on the box and carefully slid it underneath her bed, putting the letter with it.

The door opened slightly with Gwendolyn's face, "Unless you wish to make a statement tonight and go in your petticoats, we are coming in to finish you." Katherine nodded and the women entered. The one who had first answered the door was still carrying the dress sack.

Katherine eyed it slightly, "Is that --?"

Gwendolyn smiled and was handed the sack, "Yes. It is your dress." With that, she undid the buttons on the sack and pulled out what looked like a huge, white, fluffy cloud.

Katherine raised an eyebrow, taking the mountain of white fabric in, "Well it's . . . bright."

"Close your eyes," Gwendolyn ordered. Katherine did so. She could feel the fabric going over her head and passing her neck, shoulders, torso, and legs. She sensed the absence of sleeves, so there was no need to raise her arms. Pairs of hands either positioned the dress into all the right places or guided Katherine towards the mirror once more to look at herself when her eyes were allowed open. Katherine heard the familiar clucking of the tongue, a sound Gwendolyn made when she was pleased with something she had done. "I think that's it," Gwendolyn observed, "Open your eyes."

Katherine did so and nearly fainted when she saw the dress. It was gorgeous! The corset and torso area was adorned with small pearls sewn into white silk that were colorless but also seemed to be reflecting millions of colors. At the hips, the pearls ended, creating a waterfall of white silk down to the floor. There were no straps or sleeves, no obnoxious train at the back of the skirt, and no mistaking that this dress was beautiful.

Katherine's eyes filled with tears at the sight of her. Never before had she ever considered herself to look this lovely.

Gwendolyn pinched Katherine's arm, "No crying. It'll wash away the makeup."

Katherine took a deep breath and exhaled, "Of course. Now, my mask?"

"Ah, yes. Your mask." Gwendolyn handed her a mask made of the same white silk and pearls. She fastened the mask onto her head and hid the elastic underneath her hair. Then Gwendolyn gave her a pair of dainty white strappy heeled shoes that Katherine was sure she would fall and collapse in, but put them on anyway. She smiled at her reflection. No one would know who she is, which was exactly the way she wanted it.

Katherine turned towards her ladies-in-waiting, "Go on. Get yourselves ready. You have wasted enough of your time on me." After saying farewell to her ladies-in-waiting and servants, Katherine stood alone in her room. After a moment, she turned and walked to the door that led to her balcony and opened it. A fresh summer evening breeze met her skin. She smiled and continued on towards the end of the balcony, which stretched a good ten yards away from the palace wall.

She placed her hands onto the railing and leaned as far forward as she would let herself go. The mountains off far in the distance glowed purple in the sunset, the sun behind them blazing orange, pink, and gold. The front gardens were bright in all their colors: green grass, flowers in various colors such as red, pink, and purple, and a number of fountains placed about with deep blue waters and orange and yellow goldfish.

Someone disturbed this peaceful setting by rustling the roses to the right of Katherine's balcony below.

She crossed the balcony quietly and peered over the edge. There she saw a man in a red velvet suit with golden thread along the sides, carefully studying the yellow roses. _Nicholas? _Katherine thought.

"Trying to find that perfect rose for the lovely maiden, might I ask?" Katherine called down.

The stranger looked up and smiled, "Yes. I am guessing you are coming tonight?"

"That I am, stranger. And who gave you the permission to be sneaking along and cutting up all these lovely flowers?"

"No one. But I promised someone that she would receive a yellow rose tonight and I can not seem to find the best one."

Katherine pointed towards the right, "Go that direction, turn the corner, and continue on down. You will find the greatest ones, I am sure."

The stranger smiled again, "Thank you, miss." He hurried off.

Katherine watched him go. She turned heel and went back inside her bedroom. _So that must have been Prince Nicholas, eh? Father was wrong. He does not seem ignorant._

Little did Princess Katherine know that she was in for a real surprise when she met the real Prince Nicholas.

**A/N: So I know I already posted this chapter up. But I made a lot of mistakes. So I had to go in and edit it. And again. And one more time. But this time I swear it's perfect! :) Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Because of You

**A/N: Tell me if I'm making a Mary Sue out of Katherine or anyone. I really despise Mary Sues and I would really hate it if I had one in my own story. Happy Holidays!**

**Oh, and I should probably explain a few things for this chapter. So Rosarin is the Earth Kingdom and Eskermir is the Water Kingdom. There are two other kingdoms: the Fire and Air. Yes, very **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** Everything else involving the kingdoms will be explained in here.**

Chapter Three

Princess Katherine watched the stranger, whom she was quite sure was Prince Nicholas, take the directions she gave to him. When his silhouette had become shadow and turned corner, she slowly turned and retreated back inside her bedroom.

A knock came upon the door, yet again. The pinned gray curls and wrinkled face of Gwendolyn smiled at the princess's beauty, "Well now, you do not want to waste the whole day away stuck in your room, now do you? You best be gettin' down into the ballroom. King Joseph is waiting."

Katherine reached delicate fingers up to the sides of her mask, securing it better. Being positive that it was in place, she asked her servant timidly, "He knows not to make any great announcement, correct? It _is _after all a masquerade. I do not want the entire ballroom knowing my identity!"

Gwendolyn smiled reassuringly, "Your father will not be making any messages about your entrance." Katherine nodded at her servant, a sign of dismissal. Gwendolyn closed the bedroom door, and when on the other side, she sighed to herself, "Well I did say the _king _would not be making an announcement." She bustled off. There was still so much to do!

Katherine listened for Gwendolyn's footsteps to disappear down the hall until poking her head out of her door, checking that the coast was clear. No one could know what she looked like tonight, not even one of the servants. Tonight was her night, a night without any crowns, nobility, or law dragging her down. No one was in the hallway, so Katherine safely made her way to the Commons.

The Commons was easily the largest room in the entire castle. All main hallways led to it: the Royal Family Hall, the Guest Hall, the Servant Hall, the Dining and Kitchen Halls, et cetera. The only one to be in the room was a worrisome-looking King Joseph.

"Father?" called a voice from the shadows of the Royal Family Hall.

"I am the only being in here, my dear," comforted King Joseph, turning towards the voice of his daughter. Katherine came out of the shadows and she took his breath away. The king wiped his tears away before his daughter could catch him, "Well now, is this my daughter or my wife?" His daughter came over and he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Simply beautiful. Well now, we can not be waiting here any longer, can we? The entire kingdom, plus some, is waiting!"

King Joseph made an effort to move to the door, but Katherine stopped him. "Father, you do know this is a masquerade, correct? Where is your mask?"

King Joseph let out a forced chuckle, "We will not need those," noticing her mask placed upon her face, "Take that off. It is useless." Before waiting for a reply, he ripped the mask off her face.

Katherine could do nothing but stare in shock. While having this "conversation" with her father, she had not noticed that he had led her towards the Grand Ballroom door.

"Father, the ball is a masquerade. I need this mask. No one must know who I—" But she could not finish her statement, as the Ballroom doors were opening and a triumphant fanfare was drowning her out, much to her horror.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give your lovely welcome to King Joseph Grimaldo Duncan Edgar Gustave Leopald Stuart and Princess Katherine Marie Helena Camille Angela Madeline Addela Alexandra Ava Juliet of Rosarin." The doors opened completely and showed a grand staircase and a crowd of well-dressed nobles, commoners, and various others.

Katherine tore her angry eyes away from her father and onto the crowd below her. Instinctively she looked for Prince Nicholas. Anyone with a yellow rose . . . she could not see any yellow flower, except for the ones a part of the decorations.

Someone, her father, took a hold of her hand and led her down the staircase and into the crowd. When both pairs of feet had reached ground level, the party took off again. The music started—and not a very lively song at that—and couples took their arms in each others once more and danced gracefully.

_Dancing would be fun_, Katherine thought, and then readjusted where her mind was going, _that is if I had someone to dance with, or even wanted someone to dance with. _She smiled inwardly and outwardly at her solo status. _Katherine, get a grip. The only reason you are not dancing is because of . . . him. This is your ball, and things are not going the way you planned it. Be upset! _The smile quickly disappeared off her face and, being confused at her inward self-argument, she retreated into the shadows of the corners of the Grand Ballroom.

Watching the action of a ball was a fun, but tedious, job. Friends chatted and gossiped, some of them pointing at Katherine, but like a true princess, she paid no mind to it. Young children dived between, around, in, and out of dancers, chasing each other and hiding behind poofy skirts. Adolescents stuck to two main groups: one female, one male. Over time, one from a group would catch the eye of another from the other group and try to work up the courage to dance together.

One girl in particular, Katherine paid closed attention to. The girl looked exactly like Katherine had two years ago, when she had met Samuel, Nathaniel's older brother. Katherine closed her eyes, knowing that avoiding thoughts of the past would not work out. She let her mind go back to that day . . .

* * *

_. . . Nathaniel had been giving Katherine her daily lessons, sometime during the late spring/early summer. He was trying to persuade her that she had the talent to copy and paint the vase of sunflowers standing on a table next to a fully set up painting canvas._

_"Nathaniel," the fourteen year old princess complained, "If I am to be artistic and creative, why must I copy something? It should be from my imagination, correct?" The truth was she really did not prefer to be painting. She had no talent in it, and therefore, did not want to waste her time._

_Nathaniel, also the same age of the princess but all the wiser, had begun to lean against the window frame with an air of frustration. "Of course it should be from your imagination, Princess, but—"_

_"Once again, call me Katherine, Nathaniel. Honestly, after all these years one would expect that you would learn."_

_"Katherine, then, of course it should be from your imagination. But you are still able to copy what you see in front of you, and still add a little of yourself into it."_

_Katherine studied the flowers once more, "But the flowers_ are not_ my personality. My personality is . . . is . . ." She dragged off, searching for something to use as an example of her personality. Her eyes wandered towards the window, where Nathaniel was looking out. She peered out the glass, and, from where she could see, noticed the colors of the apple blossoms in the orchard, "My personality is outside! May we please go for a walk for inspiration?"_

_Nathaniel glanced back at the princess. She looked so hopeful to "get inspiration". He smiled, realizing that refusing her would be hopeless, "All right. You can walk. I will not go with you, though. You are to find this 'inspiration' on your own."_

_Katherine smiled at her tutor, "Oh thank you, Nathaniel! And I promise I will come straight back here and paint when I know what I am going to do."_

_"Take your time as you do it though. Do not be rushing!" Nathaniel warned as the princess hurried outside._

_Warm sunlight greeted Katherine when she stepped out. Katherine, after surveying the area, took off her sunhat and gloves that she was supposed to be wearing, and placed them delicately underneath a shadowed huckleberry bush._

_She walked. And walked. And walked. She passed gardens of various flowers, orchards of various fruit tree, vineyards of grapes for the country's wine, rivers flowing with crystal clear water and brightly colored fish, until coming upon the apple orchard seen from her room._

_The orchard looked even more spectacular here! Tan trunks infused with very, very light pink blossoms that had hints of white in the center, accessorized with bright, vivid green leaves. It was so peaceful._

_Katherine found a place to rest, underneath a healthy looking tree swarmed by unhealthy looking insects. But the insects were not bothering Katherine, so she would not bother them. The warmth of the sun, the smell of the blossoms, the buzzing of the insects, all of it was making Katherine sleepy. She had just allowed her eyes to close for a moment when someone's voice rang out from behind her._

_"Get away, you disgusting beasts!" A few grunts, a hitting noise that sounded like it came from the owner of the voice to the tree, or vice versa. The voice rang out a few more insults to the tree, or to the insects upon it, until Katherine made the choice to confront the voice._

_Katherine pushed herself up off the ground and brushed off her skirts, making sure that there was no dirt marks where they should not be. After confirming she was clean, she rounded the tree. There she saw a man who looked much like Nathaniel, but older, maybe a year? Two, perhaps? The man turned his head and noticed the princess, who noticed him looking back at her._

_"Princess! I . . . I . . . I did not know you were there," said the Nathaniel-look-alike, "I am terribly sorry. It is just that these insects are ruining your trees." He looked apologetically at the princess with deep green eyes, eyes quite different from his brother's brown._

_Katherine ignored the sudden flutter her heart gave when his eyes met hers, "You apology is accepted, but there is no need for it. I was just out here trying to get an idea of what I should paint. And I should find it soon, for my tutor is waiting, and I have been out for a while."_

_The man looked up at the castle and back at Katherine, "My brother is tutoring you."_

_"Nathaniel is your brother?"_

_"Unfortunately, yes," the man joked, "Did you not know?" Katherine shook her head, "Well, then I shall make up for his mistake and introduce myself. I am Samuel."_

_"And I am Katherine, but you knew that. Or maybe you did not know that? You just knew I was the princess?" She raised an eyebrow at Samuel inquiringly._

_He smiled and Katherine's heart went on another run, "You have quite the humor, Princess. And yes, I did know that."_

_"If I may ask you one thing?" Katherine asked._

_"You may ask anything, Princess."_

_Katherine smiled, and as she did so she noticed his eyes light up, "Please do not refer to me as 'Princess'. I prefer Katherine."_

_"Well, _Katherine_, may I accompany you back to the castle?" He cast a look of mock hatred back at the apple tree, "These beasts can survive another day, I suppose," he looked back at Katherine, "How about it, then? Is it alright if I escort you back?"_

_"I do not need any escort. I can find my way perfectly back," Katherine turned and started walking. After a few steps she cast a glance back at Samuel, who was watching her go with a sad face. She smiled at her trickery and called back to him, "But you may accompany me."_

_Samuel's face lit up, bright enough to put the sun to shame, and ran the distance between him and Katherine. He caught up with her and offered his arm for hers to link through, which she accepted. It was, of course, the proper thing for a gentleman to do when walking with a lady, and with a princess all the more important._

_The two chatted aimlessly while on their walk back to the castle. Samuel explained to Katherine he was Nathaniel's older brother, but only a year older. He was an apprentice for the Royal Gardener, but he was only doing that so his parents were comforted by the fact that at least he was learning something. In his own privacy, Samuel was training himself for Rosarin's militia. He wanted to help fight for Rosarin when the time would come, and when Katherine asked when that time would be, he told her the that the Fire Kingdom, Hokogan, had started to become power hungry and if the time would ever come, he wanted to be ready to fight and protect his kingdom._

_Katherine was astonished by this news, "But . . . Hokogan is not evil. They have always been so welcoming . . ."_

_"They put up a welcoming front. Quite a few people do that, Katherine, and it is especially important for you, a princess, to know who to trust and who not to trust," by this time they had reached the door through which Katherine had come out of and left her hats and gloves, "Will you promise me that you will remember that?"_

_Katherine looked up at Samuel. His beautiful, clear green eyes sent a chill throughout her body, except the chill had left her a warm and cozy feeling, "I promise."_

_Samuel smiled at her, and he took her hand, left a soft kiss as a goodbye, and turned back towards the direction of the apple orchard . . ._

* * *

. . . "Princess?" a voice from behind Katherine, now sixteen, asked. She opened her teary eyes. It felt like that meeting was just yesterday. Forcing the painful thought of how Samuel had broken her heart out of her head, she turned towards the voice from behind and looked straight into the face of Prince Nicholas, a yellow rose in his hand.


	4. Every Time You Lie

Chapter Four

"Princess?" a voice from behind Katherine asked. She turned towards the voice from behind and looked straight into the face of Prince Nicholas, a yellow rose in his hand. Her lips made a smile, "Yes. That is I." Her feet stepped forward a few, towards the prince.

Nicholas smiled back and extended the hand that held the rose, "I believe this is for you."

Katherine took a hold of the rose and Nicholas grabbed her hand and started to pull it upwards to kiss it, the way a proper gentleman would with a lady. Katherine quickly rotated her hand to a more comfortable position and shook Nicholas's hand, and he, being slightly perplexed, shook back.

Nicholas let go of their hold a little too quickly, "Well, now that the salutations are over, I must say," he took a critical look around the ballroom, "your home is extravagant, very beautiful."

Katherine was about to reply with a gratitude remark, but Nicholas interrupted her, "But compared to mine, though, it is a mere peasant's house. In _my_ kingdom, we would never have fairies floating above the crowd or even in the ballroom at all! No, no. In my kingdom, balls are quite different. You see, we find the grandest decorations, music, people, and fashion.

Katherine gaped at him, "_I beg your pardon?_"

"As you should. From what I can observe, your kingdom puts little effort into balls, where unlike _my_ kingdom we take these things seriously."

Katherine could think of nothing to say. That is, she _could_ think of quite a few things, but nothing a princess would be allowed to say. Katherine collected herself and spoke calm, but strong and stern, "I am pleased you were comfortable enough to share your opinion with me, a girl who you met _nine years ago _and whom you do not have the right to speak to in that fashion. But I must say that if you are unsatisfied with how I, or my people, fail to meet your standards, then you are more than welcome to depart and head back to your home."

Nicholas gave a scoff, "You dare speak that to me. I am a guest and I should be welcome—"

"You are very welcome here, but just as long as you reserve the privilege to be in our good graces."

Prince Nicholas seemed to realize that he was unraveling and would soon become one of an un-princely manner and, just as Princess Katherine, he recollected himself and swiftly changed the subject to a less awkward, more appropriate conversation, "Moving on, I assume you received my letter and gift?"

Katherine smiled, relieved for the change of subject, "Yes, I did. Your letter was very charming, in fact."

Nicholas laughed in a way he and someone else had a private joke and the two were mocking Katherine. "Thank you, Princess. I will inform my scribe of his well-doing."

"Excuse me, your . . . scribe? You did not write the note?"

Nicholas looked at her incredulously, "You certainly did not expect me to write the note myself did you?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

Now the prince seemed very entertained by Katherine, "And I presume that you were under the idea that I thought of what words to write, did you not?" He took her facial expression as an affirmative, "You thought I wrote the letter myself and came up with what to write myself?"

"You mean you did not?"

"No! Ha! I do not take the time to write, I have people for that."

It was here that she noticed he was not wearing the same attire as the man outside her balcony had been wearing. Katherine cocked her head to the side, a little miffed with how this meeting was going, "Were you the man outside my balcony, picking the rose?"

Nicholas gave her a smirk, "I would never touch dirty weeds. As I said before, I have servants to do chores for me. Now, what did you think of the gift?"

"The gift was quite lovely, that is, if I knew what it was and what it did."

Nicholas scoffed, yet again, "You do not know what it is?" Katherine shook her head, "Well! How mindless are you then? What _do _you know?"

"I know you are being quite rude insulting me and not tell me what your gift was," Katherine said through a forced smile, "Now if you do not mind and you care for the wellbeing of your foot, I would greatly appreciate it if you explained to me."

Nicholas kept his face straight but moved his feet back ever so slightly, "If one does not know what it is, then one does not deserve my gift. Now if you will excuse me, I have spotted different company, someone who may know a thing or two. Good day, Princess."

"It was up until I met you," Katherine muttered quietly, but loud enough for Nicholas to hear as he passed. He gave her a look of higher class and annoyance.

Once again, Katherine was alone. And she was beginning to feel quite comfortable with that.

* * *

A shadow lurked in the corners, watching the party slowly pass by. It mocked the dancing, criticized the fashion and glared at the laughing. A deep burning passion of hate and power-hunger ebbed at its stomach, wanting to get its task over with and report back to its master.

The shadow's eyes searched for its targets, not leaving a single being unobserved in the mass of people before it. There, its first target, the king. Laughing with an old chum, the shadow quickly realized that the king would not be a difficult victim to overcome. Too old, far too old, to pose a threat or a fight to the completion of the shadow's mission.

Now, where was the girl?

* * *

A slight chill came across Katherine's bare shoulders and she stiffened from instinct. The peculiar feeling of being watched pricked at the back of her neck and she turned and searched for the thing causing this feeling.

There, deep in the shadows of the furthest corner of the ballroom, a pair of what seemed like eyes was staring straight at her.

Katherine's eyebrows knit together and just as she was about confront the eyes, a tap came across her shoulder. She turned back to how she was originally facing, and saw a very familiar and refreshing face.

"Maxine!" Katherine squealed at the sight of her old friend, whom she pulled in for a much-needed hug.

The friends exchanged their routine squeals and other salutations that were required for the best of friends: "It has been too long!" "I missed you!" "How is your family?" et cetera. Katherine rested her hands on her friend's shoulders and took a step back to take a good look at Maxine, and Maxine did the same to Katherine.

Maxine had an exotic look to her: tall—about the same height as Katherine, a tan complexion, almond-shaped eyes with an iris the color of mahogany, curly, dark hair that normally cascaded a good portion of her back, but for the night it was pulled up and together into an updo. Her attire was perfect; it was a strapless, silken gown, with a fitted waist at the rib cage and vertical pleats the whole length of the gown, and the color shifted from silver to black when in different light.

The two exchanged another hug.

"It really has been too long," Maxine said, pulling away.

"You are never permitted to go with your father on an alliance conference again," Katherine took Maxine's arm, linking them together at the elbow. Maxine's father was King Joseph's go-to man when a message or something needed to be discussed with another kingdom. Her family had just recently gotten back from Eskermir.

"And why am I the only one who is not allowed to travel around?" Maxine questioned.

Katherine smiled, "Because _I _do not travel!"

Maxine clicked her tongue, "Well, my dear princess and friend, you need to!" Maxine inhaled an excited breath, "I know! You will come with me the next time my father leaves!"

Katherine's eye grew wide, "No. No, Maxine, no."

Maxine stopped her babbling, "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I have never traveled outside of the palace grounds before, let alone out of Rosarin. My whole life I have been kept under wing on the grounds. My father would simply not allow it."

"Enough, enough. I will stop. Now, onto more important matters," Maxine hushed her excited tone and pulled the two into the back of the crowd of the ball, "Did I not see you conversing will Prince Nicholas a moment before I stepped in?" Her eyes grew wide, but not for the same reasons Katherine's did. These were excited eyes.

Katherine answered simply, "Yes. You did."

Maxine stared at Katherine a moment longer, "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Is he not simply charming?"

"No. Charming is _anything_ but him."

Maxine became confused, "Whatever do you mean?"

Katherine looked behind her friend's shoulder and saw the prince, his back to her. Whomever he was talking to was laughing. _At least he is pleasant to someone. _"Arrogant, bigheaded, conceited, egotistical; it is your choice. He is all of those."

Maxine pondered her friend's statement, "Are you positive you are not just being bitter because of . . . him?"

Katherine's head whipped back around, "No. I am not being bitter. And if I was, it would not be because of . . ." she could not even say his name . . .

* * *

_. . . The young princess was running through the castle's halls and corridors, looking for Samuel. She turned a corner and the new hall she was facing was empty. Empty and quiet . . ._

_"Ha!" A pair of warm and strong arms wrapped their way around Katherine's waist from behind._

_Katherine giggled and turned her face to Samuel's, which was resting on her shoulder, "Where were you?"_

_A smile played across his lips, "Training."_

_Katherine's smiled faltered a bit, "T-training? For the militia?"_

_Samuel nodded and turned Katherine around to face him, "Yes, the militia. I was accepted!"_

_"That is wonderful, Samuel!" Katherine half-lied and hugged him, "I am so proud of you!" Another half-lie. _He got accepted. That means he could leave any minute, _she could not help but think._

_Samuel rested his hands on Katherine's shoulders and stared her straight in the eyes, "You are upset," before Katherine could protest, "I am not going anywhere, anytime soon." He pulled her into his arms._

_Katherine spoke before thinking, "I am keeping you back from what you love. The militia was the only thing keeping you from leaving your family," she pulled away from him and took a step back, "And now I am keeping you from leaving with the militia."_

_Samuel shook his head, "The militia is not leaving until we are attacked and no one knows when that will be. We just know it will happen. Katherine, there is no need for you to be fretting," he made an effort to catch her gaze and succeeded, "I love you." . . ._

* * *

. . . Katherine's breath caught in her throat as she remembered his words. His false words. His words that seemed to be so true at that moment. His words that were lies.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the deafening silence of the ballroom and then . . . the screams of the terrified.

Maxine grabbed a hold of Katherine's arm and she raced out of the ballroom and into the hallway, pulling Katherine along the way.

"Maxine! What is the matter?"

Maxine stared at her with the most frightened eyes, "We are under attack." At this, two palace guards swept the girls away to the safety of Katherine's bedroom.


	5. Don't Forget

Chapter Five

The castle was in chaos. Guests were being ushered into hidden rooms and such, Katherine and Maxine being part of it. In moments, the girls were confined in the safety of Katherine's bedroom. The princess still did not clearly know what had happened.

Gwendolyn came in from the sitting room off to the side, "Oh, girls! I am dreadfully sorry you had to go through that! How frightening!"

Maxine, brushing her hair at Katherine's vanity, nodded, "It really was."

Katherine raised an eyebrow, "Gwendolyn, would you check to see if guards are stationed at the door and balcony? I do not want to risk anything," she made sure the door had clicked shut before turning to Maxine, "What happened out there?"

Maxine laughed and continued brushing, "Katherine, you must learn to pay attention," she paused for a moment to observe one of Katherine's combs, and then continued, "I was patiently waiting for you to finish answering my question as to why you were being bitter towards Nicholas. Your eyes glazed over and I knew it was a memory of . . . the other one. I took up conversation with Felicity; did you know she was here? We must see her later tonight. There is so much we three need to catch up on!" Maxine continued with making aloud plans with for the three girls.

"Maxine." Katherine brought her friend back to the present.

"Ah, yes. Well, while Felicity and I were talking, a man jumped upon the orchestra platform. The man—if you could call it a man, he seemed more like a shadow, but he was speaking and moving about as if he were a man—the man declared he was from the Fire Kingdom and his 'master' had given him 'a mission' to warn the Earth and Water Kingdoms of the gaining strength and power of his home kingdom. He said that if you do not give the crown to the Fire Kingdom, the whole kingdom will be executed."

Katherine blinked, "By 'you' whom do you mean?"

Maxine put down the jeweled comb and looked at her best friend, "You."

Night had fallen an hour later.

Nicholas sat in a room with his parents, safe from the chaos that had been happening on the other side of the thick mahogany door. His father was in deep conversation with the guards about the attack, his mother was sobbing shamelessly into her husband's handkerchief, and he himself sat on the window seat, thinking about the ball, the attack, his home, but most of all, Princess Katherine.

He had no inkling why he treated her the way he did, or why he could not stop thinking of her. Maybe it was the way she defended herself and her kingdom, instead of falling all over him and taking the insults in a self-conscious manner, the way most girls did when around him.

He did not question it was because of the way he treated her; that was a part of his nature. He treated everyone that way: rude, ignorant, thinking himself as a more worthy person than the other one because of his social status (which is how it generally was).

The silence outside in the hallway interrupted his thoughts. Just an hour before, it had been loud, full of screaming and shouting. Now, it sounded the way a palace hallway was supposed to sound: silent, empty, and perfect.

Nicholas excused himself from the room and stepped out into the hall, wanting for air that was not filled with heavy conversation and tears.

He strolled the long, empty halls and corridors of this unknown home, criticizing it at every turn. The outdated rugs (which were, in fact, very in-style), peeling wallpaper (which was, in fact, in place on the walls; not an inch was peeling), the tacky tapestries and paintings (which were, in fact, very beautiful and expensive).

Nicholas had lost himself in his thoughts and criticisms that he hardly noticed when he was stopped by two guards at a door.

"Gentlemen," Nicholas started, "excuse me." He tried continuing past the guards but they merely followed his steps, blocking him from venturing further.

"Sir, I am apologetic, but you cannot be in this area of the palace," The guard to Nicholas's left spoke. At the raise of Nicholas's questioning brow, the guard continued, "This corridor is to be protected at all times, by order of the princess."

Nicholas shook his head, "You gentlemen do not understand," he spread his arms to emphasize his next statement, "I am Prince Nicholas." Yet again, he made an attempt to venture forward, but the guards did not budge.

The guard to the right spoke now, beginning with a heavy, bored sigh, "Your highness, whether you are a prince, peasant, servant, or enemy, no one is allowed in this hallway. The only ones allowed are ones given permission by the princess herself," both guards chuckled at this point in the conversation, "and you are one given strict permission _not _to be down here."

Nicholas gaped at the men and observed the door behind the two, "Would this be Katherine's bedroom door?"

The guards regained stature, "We are unable to answer that question. You are to leave this hallway this moment."

"And if I refuse?"

"You will be removed by force."

Nicholas looked back and forth between the guards, gave a final glance at the door (which the guards had practically confirmed it belonged to the princess), and turned back towards the way he came. From there he continued his night-long walk around the castle.

Maxine had left Katherine around eleven that night and was escorted to a room she would share with her family in the wing designated for guests.

The grandfather clock in Katherine's room chimed midnight.

She was deep in thought, dissecting what Maxine had told her about the ambush and the threat the man—shadow?—had given. She had asked Gwendolyn the details while the servant was dressing her in her nightgown.

Gwendolyn's hands had tied the drawstrings with years of practice, "Yes, what Maxine told you is unfortunately true. They cannot threaten your father for he already holds the crown and is too old to fight for it. You, on the other hand, will be given the crown when your father finds you a husband, therefore making you the prime target for enemies because you do not have the crown as of yet," she had finished tying the princess's nightgown. Her tone went back to the accented roots of her natural voice (a good change from the tone of despair she had been using), "Well now, you have lots planned for tomorrow, considering what has happened. Let's get ye to bed now, shall we?"

Gwendolyn had left after much assurance that Katherine could put herself to bed--she was sixteen, wasn't she?

Katherine was sitting on her balcony's ledge. Moonlight cascaded over her. A light summer's night breeze ruffled her hair, which had been let loose from the pins holding it together.

After hours of long thought, she made her decision. It would be risky, but if it meant safety for herself and her people, then that was what she'd do. She grabbed a robe on her way to the hidden staircase behind the enormous self portrait, painted years ago by Nathaniel, her best friend, her tutor, her destination. He was the only one who she could trust and who would allow her to do what she needed to do.

Katherine did her best to quietly push the portrait aside and finally revealed the staircase. Bare feet met cold stone as she descended down into the servants' wing. When she reached the end of the stair, she pressed an ear against the door, listening for sounds of guards—who knew if anyone had remembered this door?

_Sounds like it is clear_, she thought as she pulled the door open. Her ears served her well: nothing and no one was in the hall.

Katherine brought herself into full view of the dark, empty hall and latched the door shut. The door made a loud _SLAM! _that echoed throughout the whole wing, perhaps the whole castle. Katherine held her breath and held still, waiting for the echo to quiet down. Quiet came at last, but she waited another beat.

Footsteps.

To her left and around the corner.

_Coming her way._

Katherine lifted her night gown to run the away from the steps. As she turned, the voice of the footsteps called out, "Girl! Stop!"

Fright took over and froze her mid-run. Without facing the voice, she could hear him approach. A hand gripped her arm and spun her around. The two recognized each other and Katherine melted with relief.

Nicholas took in her terrified expression: white fists grasping her nightgown, heavy and quick breathing through her mouth, wide eyes, and a few drops of perspiration at the hairline. "Princess? What are you doing here?"

Katherine composed herself—something she was doing a lot around him, "I should be asking you the same thing."

Nicholas smirked and let go of Katherine's arm, "I am not the one under a death threat."

Katherine took a step back, "If you _must _know, I was simply visiting a friend."

"At this hour?"

"My schedule does not give me enough time for social hours, with piano lessons, math lessons, literature lessons, riding lessons, and many, _many _other duties. I am sure someone like you would have known that. Now, if you will excuse me . . ." Katherine turned and continued her journey to Nathaniel's room.

She was just about there when Nicholas called out again.

"I do hope you will be able to find your way back, princess. We would not want someone with a death threat becoming lost in an ugly castle," Nicholas smiled at his wit.

Katherine slowly turned the upper part of her body and made eye contact with the prince. She raised a thumb to her mouth and inserted it between her teeth.* At Nicholas's gaping expression, she smiled, lowered her thumb, and continued—finally—without interruption.

_Knock, knock, knock, kn-knock, knock, knock_. Katherine drummed the custom signal she and Nathanial had thought of on the door. Nathaniel's family never went to bed until at least two in the morning. Just as another round of the signal was going to start, the door opened to a very surprised Nathaniel.

"Kath—"

Katherine pushed herself against the door and Nathaniel, letting herself into the room. The pleasant feeling of the family's room—and home—comforted her.

Nathaniel stared at Katherine, bewildered, "What are you doing here? You should be in your room! Safe! Do you even know what danger you are in?"

"I need your help," was all Katherine said.

Nathaniel took another look at her. After much internal debate, he did not ask another question. "All right. What do you need?"

Katherine looked left and right, "It is private." At that moment, a small girl rushed into Katherine's arms. Katherine smiled down at Nathaniel's sister, "Suzette!" Suzette, a seven-year-old female copy of her older brothers, beamed at Katherine.

Nathaniel, knowing Suzette was full of questions about Prince Nicholas, interrupted, "Suzette, Mother has not yet been aware of Katherine's presence. Go tell her." Nathaniel and Katherine went to the boys' room in Suzette's absence.

Nathaniel shut the door behind them. Katherine took in her surroundings. She had not visited the family's home since two summers ago. The room Nathaniel had shared with his brother definitely showed that males lived in the bedroom. Two beds were pushed against the far wall, cluttered with blankets, pillows, and clothing. The opposite wall featured Nathaniel's preparations for Katherine's studies, a bookcase, a reading chair, and an armoire. The princess smiled at the room. It had a certain charm to it.

"Confess," Nathaniel sat on his bed and gestured for Katherine to join him, which she did, "We are alone now."

Katherine fiddled with her hands in her lap, "The attack tonight, you know what happened? The threat?" Nathaniel's nod urged her to continue, "Well, I thought and thought about it. I either have to give up the crown or force the kingdom to fight, which will ultimately lead to deaths. Neither one of those plans is easy, and neither of them lead to any good. And I thought about what to do. I need to disappear."

The room was quiet. Nathaniel blinked, "Disappear? Katherine, you are not a magician. You cannot just become invisible."

"But I can leave. As in, run away."

"You would run away from the only place you have ever been in your life?"

"Only if it means keeping my people and me safe. If the enemy cannot find me, then they cannot attack."

"It is dangerous out there, Katherine."

"I know how to fend for myself. If I have to, I will become a servant for someone, maybe an apprentice. And I will return when it is safe. Nathaniel, I _have _to do this. I need you. _Please_."

Nathaniel watched his best friend beg. He did not like the sight of this young girl practically begging on her knees for help. But he also did not like the mental sight of her getting hurt in a place away from the castle grounds. After much internal debate, he sighed, "I will help you."

Katherine nearly melt with gratitude, "Oh, thank you!"

"Listen to me, Katherine. I will help you escape, but I need someway of knowing you are safe. Also for you to know what is going on here. Oh, did you even think of what you will put your father through?" He continued to ramble on and on.

Katherine heard a clock chime in the main room, "Nathaniel, hush. I need to leave quickly. Tonight at the earliest, tomorrow night at the latest."

"Who knows what will happen tomorrow during the day? You are leaving tonight."

Katherine smiled at Nathaniel's take over of her plan. He was in.

**A/N: *So if you didn't know, "biting your thumb" is like the Shakespearean equivalent to giving someone the finger. Yay for un-ladylike behavior of Princess Katherine!**


	6. Dreaming With A Broken Heart

Chapter Six

The duo was back in Katherine's room. Nathaniel's parents had consented to him escorting her back.

Katherine was stuffing supplies into a large knapsack she had found from her childhood. After dumping out the aged dirt and nature collection, it was a little small, but perfect. She had changed out of her nightgown and had put on a clean outfit: petticoats, boots, stockings, and all. The knapsack was filled with another outfit set, a cloak, an apple, and a canteen.

Nathaniel was mesmerized by the gift from Prince Nicholas, "Where did you get this?"

Katherine turned, "Oh, that? _Prince Nicholas_ gave it to me," she gave an exaggerated emphasis on the name, knowing it would make the conceited fool a happy one, "Why do you ask?"

"It is just . . . these are rare. And so exquisite."

Katherine stood up and joined Nathaniel at her desk, "If you failed to notice, I have plenty of rare and exquisite things," she kneeled beside her tutor and stared at the blue mist-like thing, "Care to explain what it is, oh dear tutor?"

"It is called an Orb. Used for communication—sometimes spying."

Katherine eyed Nathaniel questioningly, "And how exactly do you know this?"

"You were going to learn about these eventually. I have one. I am just surprised that someone you met nine years ago and failed to communicate with until now would give you this."

"I doubt it. If he dare not 'touch dirty weeds' and write a letter himself, then he most likely did not care to choose or package my gift himself," Katherine cautioned, "How exactly do you use one of these?"

Nathaniel took up this question to become tutor, "Like I said, it is used for communication. In its mist shape, very useless and often looked over. But when it is the actual orb itself, very versatile."

Katherine thought back to when she had first opened the package, "And if I touch it like this," she prodded her finger into the box, "it changes." Like earlier, the mist danced around her finger and up her arm, traveling to eye level. When level with her face, the mist collected itself and took the shape of a sphere.

"Magnificent," Nathaniel whispered, "When it is in this state, there are endless possibilities. To speak with another owner of an Orb, simply say his or her name. Be sure to specify to whom you desire, either by your relationship with him or her, his or her occupation, or where he or she lives. You can obviously do another sort of specification."

Katherine pursed her lips in deep thought, "So . . . if I wanted to speak with you through this Orb, I would say 'Nathaniel, my tutor?'"

Nathaniel did not get the chance to answer Katherine, for the Orb took the command. Blue mist was quickly replaced by a new image. At first the new image was blurry, but then clarified into something that seemed to resemble a jewelry box with a strand of pearls hanging out.

"Pearls?"

"My mother's. We keep all our prized belongings together in one spot."

Katherine watched the pearls for a moment, "What if the person you wish to communicate with did not have an Orb?"

"Then you would not be able to speak with them. But you could see them, still."

She nodded slowly, then directed the Orb again, "King Joseph of Rosarin, my father."

The pearls became blurry and a sleeping King Joseph was shown. Katherine watched her father breathe peacefully. She took in a shaky breath and touched her finger to the Orb. The sphere broke apart into clear, blue mist again and fell back into the box it had come in. "I will take this with me," she told Nathaniel as she put the lid atop the box, "I would let you know that I am safe and cared for, and you would update me about the castle."

Nathaniel hesitated, "I am not sure if that is the safest thing for you to do . . ."

"This whole thing is not the safest." Katherine had him there. He sighed and nodded. She put the box in her bag as the grandfather clock across the room struck four.

They paused. Had they really let this much time pass without them knowing?

"You will have to leave tomorrow night," Nathaniel stated, "The servants will be stirring any minute."

"Gwendolyn will be coming in any minute!" Katherine whispered harshly, "She will be checking the fire."

As Katherine prepped herself to appear she had been sleeping, Nathaniel hid her bag and cloak underneath her bed and silently made his way out.

Katherine huddled underneath her blankets, eyes closed, breathing steady, listening for the soft _click_ of her door to open.

* * *

A rainbow of minnows and goldfish inhabited the pool at the end of the creek where Katherine sat the next morning. The sun warmed Katherine just as it did the day before. Humidity was taking its toll, causing a bead of sweat to roll down her spine. She shivered and sat up straight. It was so hot . . . A mischievous smile crept across Katherine's lips. She stood up and looked around her. The coast was clear.

She slowly undid her drawstrings on her dress while kicking off her shoes, still looking around. Now in only her petticoats, she untied her garters and slid off her stockings. Only in her petticoats, she listened a moment more, searched for a beat more, slowly sliding the soft fabric over her head.

Her feet crept to the edge of the creek and her toes curled over where dirt met water. Katherine reached up and secured her hair tight with a ribbon so it would stay dry. She closed her eyes, inhaled deep, and leapt in.

It was wonderful.

The water cooled her off as quickly as the sun had warmed her up. She smiled and enjoyed herself and her moment of peace. It only lasted for a moment before she heard her name being called.

She froze and treaded water silently. People were calling her name, sounding worried. Katherine quickly got out and slipped her petticoats over head, then her dress. Just as she was in the middle of tying the drawstrings on her dress, a twig snapped behind her. She turned and saw Prince Nicholas there, looking away, giving her a chance to finish tying.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing," she responded, moving onto her shoes and accessories. She finished and looked at Nicholas's back, "You can turn around now."

He did as she said, "The whole palace is looking for you."

"And your excuse is?" She blurt out before thinking.

Nicholas laughed slightly and looked down at his shoes, "I do not blame you for treating me the way you do. I might have been a tad bit rude last night."

Katherine just crossed her arms and looked at him, "Were you looking for me, or merely out for a morning stroll?"

His shoulders did a quick up-down, "My father insisted."

Katherine looked down, stung. Did he really not care enough to not look for her on his own will?

"And I might have been a little worried . . ." he mumbled quickly. Katherine heard it otherwise and lifted her gaze to see Nicholas looking back at her. He gave a meek smile, "I should get you back to your father," he crooked his elbow for her. Not as a personal request, just what was proper etiquette, he assured himself.

Katherine nodded, took his elbow, and the two retreated to the palace side-by-side, slowly, through the trees. The woods were filled with sounds one would hear in the woods: bird calls, a wind blowing here and there. But Katherine and Nicholas were quiet. Only when a griffin flew overhead did they speak.

"What ever happened to Phillip?" Nicholas asked delicately.

Katherine was pleased that he remembered the name she had given the animal, "He grew up. He flew to another forest."

"Ah, yes. I remember now. Strange thing, that I could remember his name," Nicholas cast a sideways glance at Katherine. She wore a slight smile, looking straight ahead. He smiled, pleased that they were actually having a somewhat civilized conversation. Nicholas saw Katherine look at him from the corner of her eyes, "What?"

Her voice was soft, "You look different."

"Nine years does that," he smiled at her, "You look different, as well."

"Father says I look like my mother."

Nicholas opened his mouth to agree, but they reached the edge of the forest.

King Joseph saw them emerge and rushed over, his personal guard, Gwendolyn, and Nathaniel by his side, "There you are! Everyone is searching for you," he quickly turned to his guard, "Let the rest know we found her," the guard nodded and took off. King Joseph turned to back to Katherine, "Where in the world were you and what in your mind told you to go there?"

Katherine opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Nicholas spoke up, "Sir, if you do pardon my interruption, but it was my fault she was out there. Before the ball last night, I was walking in this area of this forest. I thought I had seen a griffin's nest and I told Katherine about it last night. We agreed to meet here this morning to look, but curiosity got the better of her and . . ." he trailed off, hoping King Joseph would make up the rest.

King Joseph raised his eyebrow in understanding. It was here that he noticed their arms were still linked at the elbow. He smiled and looked back and forth between his daughter and Nicholas. Katherine noticed why he was smiling and pulled her arm back quickly.

* * *

Katherine's life was back to its busy day-to-day routine, the only change being two guards in front of her and two guards behind her in the halls, and two guards at each doorway that led to a hallway. The only unguarded place Katherine knew of was the tunnel she took to Nathaniel the night before.

The day went on like normal days at the palace. Breakfast, walk in the gardens, lunch, lessons, dinner, then free time (though Katherine was forbidden to leave her room) until bed.

Katherine lay in her bed, staring up at the dark ceiling.

Tonight was the night.

Nathaniel was coming in at four in the morning. She was to get dressed as fast and silently as possible while he checked the doors. He had already put Katherine's things in a saddlebag and tethered that to her horse, Adonia, and tethered the horse underneath her balcony. And then . . . nothing. She knew nothing of what would happen after she mounted Adonia and left.

Katherine prayed that whatever would happen would be for the best, she would be safe, her father, her friends, her kingdom, would all be safe. She closed her eyes and welcomed the sleep that came over her. It could very well be her last for a long time.

* * *

_It was a ball just like the one two nights before, though two years ago. Beautiful people in beautiful outfits, with a beautiful atmosphere as well. Katherine was fourteen, and she could not be happier._

_Samuel had yet to show. He had been secretive lately. Usually he would surprise Katherine by tagging along with Nathaniel to her lessons. Now she was lucky if she even saw him in the Kitchen with his brother on her way to the Dining Hall. Even this morning she had taken a walk in the gardens to try and find him, purposely waiting in the fig orchard that had weeds and insects everywhere. But Katherine could only stand that for so long, with or without seeing Samuel, which was without._

_But he had to come tonight, he just had to. The whole kingdom, and then some, was here, and it was her birthday!_

_"He has to," Katherine said to herself while exchanging dance partners with Maxine during this dance. Katherine handed her original partner (a very charming, handsome fellow) to Maxine in exchange for Maxine's original partner (a less charming, not-so handsome lad). Katherine put her left hand on his shoulder, her right hand and his left hand met and held each other, and his right hand gripped her waist—a little too low and a little too tight._

_Katherine winced and loosened her grip on his shoulder and other hand, hoping he would understand and loosen her waist. He merely smirked and pulled her closer._

_After the dance, Katherine found her way off the dance floor. She could still feel the boy's grip on her hand and waist, a feeling she did not appreciate._

_A child's giggle caught Katherine's ears and she turned, knowing that it was Suzette. Maybe she would know where her older brother was. Katherine scanned the crowd and found Suzette holding Nathaniel's hands and standing on his feet, learning to dance._

_"May I interrupt?" Katherine asked, approaching the siblings. Suzette giggled and hugged the princess's leg, while Nathaniel had more of a dignified greeting. "Where is the rest of your family?"_

_"Back in our room," Nathaniel answered, "Mother had a migraine and Father wanted to attend to her."_

_"Oh," Katherine's face fell a bit at the no hint of Samuel's whereabouts, "And your brother?"_

_Nathaniel tensed and averted his eyes, not able to directly look at her, "He stepped out. He had . . . other business to attend to."_

_"The militia?"_

_Nathaniel shook his head, "I wish things were not the way they are. He needs to tell you."_

_"Tell me what?"_

_Nathaniel's mouth opened, then closed, and he shook his head again, "It is not my place. Go to the Western Corridor. You will find the coward there."_

_Katherine bid her regards and left to find Samuel, utterly confused. When she approached the Western Corridor, she heard Samuel's signature three-note whistle and hurried her footsteps, only to stop a moment later when she heard a female giggle. There was an eerie silence that came. Katherine supposed it had been her own for no noise followed it._

_"Samuel?" She called out. Heavy footsteps from further down the corridor came and then appeared Samuel. Katherine rushed to greet him. For a moment she thought she saw guilt written across his face, but as she grew closer she saw there was nothing but happiness._

_Samuel gave her a light kiss, "I have missed you."_

_"I have missed you, too," Katherine smiled, all previous worries behind her, "We should get back to the ball. I want to dance."_

_"The ball can wait," Samuel backed her up against a wall, "I have missed you," he repeated and followed with a more serious kiss. Katherine leaned into it, holding him tight. She had a gut feeling he was hiding something bad from her, and she desperately wanted to prove her gut wrong._

_Samuel's hands found their way to the drawstrings at the back of her gown and fiddled with them, trying to undo the knot. Katherine pushed him away, bewildered. He had never done such an intimate thing!_

_Katherine moved away from the wall and crossed her arms. The hallway suddenly did not seem as safe as before. "Where have you been?" She started. There were so many questions, and this seemed like the safest one. Questions had always been difficult with him. He would become protective and territorial and often blame her for the things she would ask about._

_"Where have you been?" He countered._

_"I have been doing what I do everyday, following my schedule. I have not seen you for a few days."_

_"You saw me yesterday."_

_"In the kitchen on my way to breakfast. You hardly noticed I was there!" Her voice rose a bit, "This is not like you."_

_"How would you know what I am like? We have known each other for a summer. You do not know me, Katherine," He was trying to remain calm, but Katherine saw his hard eyes. She did not want to fight more with him. She just wanted to go back to the ball and dance and forget everything that had been worrying her. So she remained silent, letting Samuel have the final word. Like he always did._

_Silence filled the air like heat in a kitchen. Katherine looked at Samuel, Samuel looked at Katherine, both glaring with accusation in their eyes. Something seemed to soften inside of Samuel and he sighed, "What do you say we just go back to the ball? I will meet you there in a minute." Katherine nodded and started making her way back to the ballroom, alone. Curiosity got the better of her and she lightened her footsteps and hid behind a potted plant to see why Samuel would come later than she did._

_She could hear voices—a male and female-, but she had to strain her ears to hear what words were said._

_She recognized the female's voice. It was Ivy, one of Katherine's ladies-in-waiting. Ivy was whispering harshly, "She needs to know! You cannot keep up the same façade, pretending that everything is fine."_

_The male responded and she automatically knew it was Samuel, whispering just as harsh, "She does not need to know. And I have put up this 'façade' for the entire summer, even before that. It is not likely she will know."_

_"Samuel," Ivy was speaking through her teeth, "it has been three months. People will notice -if they have not already- talk will start, and the first person to know will be Katherine."_

_There was a silence. Katherine was astonished. Samuel was usually the one to say something that no one could reply to._

_Finally, Samuel spoke, "I am not the only one to blame here. You are just as punishable as I am."_

_"Yes, but at least I told Oliver. He was crushed. We were betrothed! Now it is your turn to tell Katherine."_

_"Tell. Her. What?" Samuel was trying to intimidate Ivy._

_Ivy's voice rose far above the whisper she had before, "I am pregnant! You are the father! You need to accept that fact because there is no changing it! We are getting married and Katherine does not know!"_

_Katherine gasped. The plant she had been leaning on toppled over and the pot smashed into a thousand pieces. The traitors knew they had been caught and Samuel looked at Katherine. His face was a mix of emotions: anger, sadness, shock, confusion, guilt, and relief._

_The crash echoed throughout the hallway too quick, leaving the three in yet another agonizing silence. Ivy's mouth and voice tried to form an excuse and apology, while Samuel was just staring in shock._

_Katherine stood from her fall and collected herself, trying her hardest to be the princess she had been taught to be. Chin up, back straight, and hands at her side. But instead of the indifferent face, she put on a look of superiority, hoping the others would feel shame. She slowly turned and walked away with heart-broken tears in her eyes._

* * *

The next thing Katherine knew, Gwendolyn was shaking her awake.

"Please, Princess! Wake up!" Gwendolyn held Katherine in her arms, stroking her hair and wiping away her tears.

"W-what happened?" Katherine's voice was barely a whisper, but she knew very well what had happened. She had dreamed this before, and the outcome was never pretty.

Gwendolyn continued to soothe Katherine, "You had that nightmare again. You were screaming and crying and cursing and thrashing about. Oh, my dear. I am so very sorry."

They continued like that for a while, Katherine crying and Gwendolyn soothing her. It was strange. As terrible as her dream had been, it was moments like these that she loved. These were the rare moments when Katherine could feel what it felt like to have a mother.

* * *

Katherine woke again, only to Nathaniel shaking her awake.

"Time to go," he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know I don't update all that much. I'm so sorry! I'm busy and lazy and that's no excuse, I know. :(**

**1. I know "the Orb" is a dumb name. Please forgive me about that.**

**2. Has anyone noticed how I don't use contraction in this story? (like, cannot instead of can't; do not instead of don't) Well, it's because I feel like that's the way people would talk when living in a palace.**

**3. Aww, a teeny tiny bit of a fluff moment is in there. Try to find it. :) (PS. It is NOT Samuel and Katherine. Just to clarify things.)**

**4. If you haven't noticed yet, all the chapter names are a song. Please go listen to those songs because they are wonderful songs to listen to. :D**

**5. PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you!**

**6. I might possibly change my name? Yeah. I'll let you guys know if I do or not.**

**7. REVIEW. Thanks. :)**


	7. Two Worlds Collide

**A/N: Okay, so I realized in the last chapter that I made an Olive/Oliver couple without even realizing how similar those names were when I first wrote it. I changed their names now. Well I changed Olive's name at least. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

The time between when Katherine woke up and when she mounted Adonia was short. Katherine sat in the saddle, holding the reins and staring straight ahead, thinking.

Nathaniel tied her belongings in place, "Nervous?"

Katherine nodded.

He looked up at the princess, "I would have expected a larger answer than that." She merely shrugged. He tried again, "You dreamt again."

This snapped Katherine back to reality. She looked down at Nathaniel, "I did. I do not know why. I try to stay away from that memory."

Nathaniel asked, "Do you think it had anything to do with the ball and meeting Prince Nicholas?"

"Of course not," She lied, her cheeks flaring red. She was good at lying, but Nathaniel knew her better than that.

Nathaniel decided it was better to stay quiet. He secured the saddle bag in place and walked the horse and rider to the palace gates.

They looked up at the tall gates. Katherine bit her lip and handed Nathaniel an envelope with a letter inside, "Give this to my father."

Nathaniel nodded and put the letter in his coat pocket, "Ready?"

Katherine looked back at the palace again. It was her home. The only place she had ever been to. She looked back at the gates and through the iron bars, trying to see a glimpse of the near future. No glimpse came. "I will never be ready, but I have to go," She looked down at Nathaniel again, "Thank you for doing this. You truly are the greatest friend one could have."

"Considering the situation, it is nothing," Nathaniel opened the gates just wide enough for Katherine and Adonia to fit through, "And I will be sure to ward off any suitors that call for you," he joked.

Katherine laughed, thankful for the happy thought of Nathaniel doing what he could to scare a duke or lord from somewhere far away. And before she knew it, she was urging Adonia forward and onto the other side of the gates. She kept her gaze straight ahead, knowing that if she looked back she would give in to the butterflies in her stomach. She heard the gates close shut behind her, and that cued her to kick Adonia into a gallop.

On and on, they ran. Through the streets of small villages and past farm fields, weaving through forests and over streams, they ran. Somewhere along the way, Katherine realized her only light was from the full moon. Only until they had almost reached the boundary line separating Rosarin from Eskermir did she notice the rolls of thunder and quick flashes of lightning. Katherine slowed Adonia to a walk, knowing very well how spooked her horse became at storms.

Then the rain came. Pouring, washing, and drenching everything in its path. Katherine all together stopped Adonia and dismounted, leading her horse by the reins. Their trip became hard and slow. Mud kept their feet stuck, making each step a vigorous attempt to move.

Magnificent lightning lit up the earth, making it day for only a second. Then thunder came. Adonia became restless and pulled at her reins. Katherine stumbled and heard the sound of ripping fabric. She looked back and saw the hem of her dress underneath Adonia's hoof. Katherine bent down and tried to lift the hoof, but the mud stuck onto the hoof. Again, Katherine tried to lift but still the mud stuck. Katherine pushed on the horse's side, hoping Adonia could pull her foot out herself.

Lightning flashed again, finally spooking Adonia. The horse bucked and reared and kicked. Katherine managed to get her dress hem. When she stood and straightened her back, Adonia's chin came down and hit Katherine square on the forehead. Adonia, confused to where her rider had gone, ran off in search of Katherine, not realizing Katherine had fallen back from her hit. Katherine, on the other hand, watched her horse run away.

Katherine curled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She sat there for a few minutes, realizing the situation she was in. She was cold. She was tired. She was hungry. And, for the first time in her life, she was completely alone.

Sleep became necessary soon. It would be daylight in no time and perhaps then she could find Adonia.

Katherine rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes, giving into the sleep that prodded her.

"Is she alive?"

"How long has she been lying here?"

"What's her name?"

"What's she doing here?"

"Do you think this is her horse?"

One voice asked one question after the other. From what Katherine could tell, it was young, male.

Something prodded Katherine's shoulder.

"Don't touch her!"

A new voice. Older, female.

Katherine's eyelids shuttered a bit then flew wide open. It was bright outside.

"Oh good. She's alive." It was the young male voice.

Katherine turned her head and saw exactly what she had predicted: a young boy about Suzette's age and an older girl about Katherine's age. The girl was kneeling over Katherine and the boy stood just behind her. The three just stared at each other for a moment.

The young boy whispered to his sister, "Do you think she's insane?"

Katherine's mouth dropped, "I am not insane!"

"Sorry," the boy mumbled and stepped back a bit.

Katherine attempted to stand, but quickly lost her balance.

The girl and boy exchanged a glance, but supported Katherine to stand. When she did, her head was in pain. She stumbled back but the girl caught her. Katherine brought a head up to her forehead and felt something sticky, warm, and wet.

"You're bleeding. Well, you aren't anymore. But it looks like you were," the girl noticed.

Katherine nodded and looked around for the first time. She was in a field. Perhaps a farm? She could smell manure and heard voices calling to one another. "Where am I?"

"You are in the middle of our field. You were sleeping."

Katherine blinked, adjusting to the morning sunlight and the constant heartbeat in her head. She rubbed her head again.

The girl put an arm around Katherine's shoulders, "Here, we'll get that cut treated. My name is Louella, by the way," she looked at the young boy, "Thomas, help me get her inside." Thomas came over and put his arm around Katherine's waist because he could not reach her shoulders.

"Inside where?" Katherine asked.

"Our house, right over there," Louella pointed with her free hand to a farm house at the other end of the field.

Katherine looked around again, "And this is your field?"

Louella nodded, "What were you doing lying in it?"

"I . . . fell asleep," Katherine said like she was stating the obvious.

Thomas muttered, "I knew she was insane."

Louella flicked his head, "Ignore my brother. What he meant to say was what gave you the crazy idea to sleep in a field?"

Katherine told as much of the truth as she allowed, "I was riding my horse and we got caught in this terrible storm. My horse spooked, I fell, and she ran off. Then . . . I fell asleep."

"Oh, was that your horse at our stable then?" Thomas pointed with his free hand towards a small shack that seemed like it was made to resemble a house. There were two horses, one white and one black. Both horses had their backs to the humans and they were drinking from a water trough. The white one was unfamiliar to Katherine, but she knew the black one was Adonia.

Katherine smiled for the first time in a long time, "Yes. That is her. She must have run to the closest shelter she could find."

"She's beautiful," Louella mused. Katherine nodded; she had heard that comment many a time before.

The trio walked silently then, and Katherine took in her surroundings. It was a quaint property she had landed on. It was not big. The house was a bit smaller than Katherine's bedroom, she noted, but then again, it _was _two storied. In fact, the whole property was just about the size of her bedroom and they were at the very far, back corner.

_Lovely_, Katherine sarcastically thought. She had a limp from her fall the night before, and it was quite uncomfortable to walk the entire length of the property.

Trees lined the back of the farm, with chickens and ducks scattered here and there. A bubbling creek could be heard, but it was somewhere on the other side of the trees. Creaks from wagons, slamming doors, and voices from people hustling nearby told that they were in a village, maybe on the outskirts.

They had reached a clean white fence that surrounded the house in a neat square. Flowers boasted their petals upwards and ivy had twisted its way around the fence and up the exterior of the house. Katherine found the scene beautiful.

Thomas snaked out from under Katherine's arm and opened the gate, then rushed ahead to open the back door of the house. Louella brought her in and led her into what Katherine supposed was the sitting room.

"You can have a seat. I'll be a moment," Louella left Katherine sitting on an overstuffed, worn in sofa. Katherine, nonetheless, found it superbly comfortable after sleeping on a farm field all night. She made herself comfortable and half-listened to the conversation another room, half-studied the room she was currently sitting in.

Apart from the sofa Katherine was sitting on, there was a reading chair one corner of the room, looking as overstuffed as the sofa. There was a window perched on the wall next to the reading chair, but the view from it was unseen from Katherine's current angle. A rug, looking like a hand-me-down, sprawled itself in the middle of the wooden floor and there were various children's toys scattered on the rug. A full bookshelf, a grandfather clock, and a fireplace were across from Katherine. The door she, Louella, and Thomas had just come through was also across from her. All in all, she found the room cozy.

Katherine listened to the conversation in the other room now.

"And where did you say you found her?" An older woman's voice asked.

"Sleeping in our field. Her horse is in our stable," Louella answered.

"Oh, the poor dear, spooked off her horse in last night's storm!" A shuffling of skirts as someone stood up, "Yes, well, where did you say she was now?"

Katherine knew what would come next: Louella would bring the other woman into the room and introductions would be made. Realizing this, Katherine cursed at herself. She could not possibly use "Katherine" as her name, people would notice and her cover would be shot.

While Katherine was silently fretting over the details of the next few moments, Louella and the other woman entered. The two certainly looked alike, and Katherine decided that they were mother and daughter, feeling a slight twinge of jealousy. The other woman was certainly much older, with a few gray hairs and the body of a woman proud to have curves—and plenty of them.

"Well now, you must be what Louella has gotten all excited about," the older woman came and sat next to Katherine on the sofa, "Look at yourself. Dried blood tangling your hair, mud all over this fine gown of yours, and yet you're still mighty pretty," she smiled and turned to her daughter, "Louella, would you be a dear to get a wet cloth? Let's clean our guest up." Louella left and returned, handing the wet cloth to her mother.

"Look at myself, cleaning you up without so much as a proper introduction," the older woman smiled, "I'm Angela."

Katherine inhaled and exhaled deeply, knowing it was her turn. Still rattling her brain, she quickly said, "Call me Katie." She smiled, satisfied with her answer. It might have been very close to her real name, but only a handful of people had ever referred to her as "Katie," and even then, that name was used a long time ago.

Thomas came in then, carrying a familiar looking bag. He sat the bag down on Katherine's lap and she realized it was hers.

"Your horse is nice," Thomas said, looking at his feet. He hesitated before asking, "Is it alright if I feed her a sugar cube?"

Katherine smiled, "Yes. That is quite alright."

Thomas looked up and smiled back, "Good. Because I already did."

Katherine laughed, "Thank you for getting my bag for me."

He shrugged, "She seemed to have wanted her tack off. I groomed her, too."

"Thank you," Katherine smiled again.

Angela smiled at her son, "That was a very nice thing for you to do, Thomas," She looked up at the grandfather clock, "Oh look at the time, one! Oh Thomas, go get your brother. He needs to come home for lunch." Thomas exited the room and Katherine heard a door close, guessing that it was the front door somewhere on the other side of the house.

_**"This is what happens when Two Worlds Collide." -Demi Lovato**_

**A/N: Well this is an awkward place to end this chapter. I figured I'd give you guys a breather and not leave off at a cliffie, but still, awkward ending. But oh well, I had to update sometime right? Oh! And I decided to end the chapters from now on with a lyric from the song that the chapter is named after. Yay! (: Review please. (:**


	8. UpdateAuthor's NoteDon't Hate Me

**Author's Note**

**Don't hate me. Don't hate me. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease don't hate me. I know you all were anticipating a new chapter, and I'm working on it. I always take forever to update and I feel terribly awful about that because I always get annoyed when people don't update their stories and then there I am, not doing a thing about mine. Lame, I know I am.**

**I love this story, I really do. It makes me happy. (: BUT I have gotten a boatload of ideas for other stories to write and the creative part of my brain is about to explode. AND my parents found out that I write and post my stories on here and they want to read them. Well, I'm not sure about anyone else out there, but these stories are the only things that I feel like I can control in my life. My mom is all, "ZOMG, LEMME READ." Okay, not exactly like that, but you get the point. So I write when I'm home alone. I don't know if I'm the only one who keeps their stories a secret from their parents. Maybe I'm crazy.**

**I'm also extremely busy. Here's the rundown of my week for the next few months (school and homework is implied):**

**-Monday: free**

**-Tuesday: family dinner that always has to start at 4:30 and then last until 8. Its buckets of fun. Sarcasm, people.**

**-Wednesday: bible study group at my house**

**-Thursday: teaching a drama class from 4:15-6:15**

**-Friday: rehearsal 4:30-8:30**

**-Saturday: rehearsal 9-1**

**-Sunday: church, rehearsal 1:30-5:30, youth group 6:30-8**

**Hardly leaving any time for me to breathe, let alone write. Pooo.**

**I'm working on the next one. Believe me, I am. I am not ditching this story. I'm just super duper busy and I have lots of ideas that are cramming for attention up there *points to brain*. Lots of hugs and love go to the people who have taken time out of their lives to read what I have to write and who love me enough and are patient and understanding enough to wait for me to publish a new chapter. I love you all very dearly.**

**P.S. To the reader/reviewer who advised me to publish this on, I have already. I know it fits better there than on here, but do I care? No. Back off. Thank you!**


End file.
